


You love are my only...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	You love are my only...

Made for ladycrystal_c over on LJ many moons ago.


End file.
